


A White Wedding

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: It was a white wedding, indeed, but not like the one you imagined. It was better.





	A White Wedding

You look taken aback at the mirror, everlasting joy radiating around you as you go over your appearance once more. Absentmidedly smoothing out your dress of any wrinkles that might have formed. You gap breathlessly, there was just no words to express the thoughts that itched to fall off your tongue.

“Wow…you look stunning, (Y/N).” You follow your friend’s voice beside you through the mirror. Letting out a gleeful sigh, you exclaim. “I know…isn’t it amazing? I can’t believe this is happening, its seems so unreal.”

You turn to face her, grasping the side of your dress as you step down from the stool below you. “But it _is_ happening,” she takes your hands in hers “-in just 30 minutes you’ll no longer be (Y/N) (Y/L/N) but rather (Y/N) Park.” She lets out a daydreamed breath. “The thought right? You’ll be the luckiest girl alive no doubt. Aish I’m so jealous.”

A big smile spreads across your face at the mere thought, your heart clenching from the over excitement. You pray this not to be a dream.

“Will you be alright?” Your friend suddenly asks. “Its just the others need my help. I can literally hear them from the other room.”

You smile, nodding “No, yeah go on.”

“I’ll see you at the isle?” She confirmed.

“Yep!” You give her one last hug, thanking her for helping with your dress.

It was quiet when she left, beside the distant chattering of all the guest downstairs. You breath deeply, once more checking your appearance, excessively making sure you were wedding ready. You didn’t want to fail your future husband.

You do a twirl, giggling as the long gown spins around you in thick waves, your heels heard on the tile floor. When you stopped you glanced up.

You gasp shocked, hands immediately covering your mouth. “Chanyeol!” You shriek.

Said person merely smiled, the grin of his he always had when he seen something that really interested him. You wouldn’t say this was one of those times.

Chanyeol walks your way, but you back away. “Chanyeol, you can’t see me, its bad luck!” Hurriedly you try to find a place to hide but no matter where you looked you couldn’t find one. Shit!

Frantically you hopped into the bed, hiding yourself with the blankets. “Chanyeol what are you thinking!?”

Your fiance just chuckles deeply, “I’m thinking of how gorgeous my bride looks right now. Cause fuck.”

“That’s not what I meant! Now go there’s still time!”

Chanyeol shakes his head, “But I just got here.”

“That’s the point!” You worry.

You stare up at your fiance fearfully as he stands before you, nearly taken aback at how handsome he looked in that tuxedo. It was oddly satisfying, the thought of just taking it off of him. You shake your head internally, no you mustn’t get distracted!

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll leave if I get a kiss. Simple enough.” The question catches you off guard to say the least. Shamelessly you consider it, but the fishy feeling made the decision a lot harder than it should. Chanyeol usually doesn’t give in so easily. No matter the circumstances. What’s he plotting?

You scoff, testing the waters “Don’t be a baby.”

“Please? I promise to leave after I’m done.” He pleads, childishly. Why’d you have to marry the cute ones?

Slowly you find yourself slipping out of the bed, moving toward your fiance, watching his every move just in case this was a trick. “One kiss, alright?” He nods, hands behind his back. You didn’t question it but something definitely felt off.

You rest your hands on his arms, leaning up on your tip toes, Chanyeol leans down to your height before his lips meet yours. It was gentle and slow, just how you liked it. He made your knees weak by the mere touch, your head swarming of all the decisions you’ve every made.

Just when it was starting to get to you, Chanyeol backs away, looking at you with dark eyes, seemingly seeking something else.

You were almost worried when your voice strained, inquiring. “There you got your kiss, now keep your promise.” He throws that look of consent, like he was actually going to do as he was told. But then he pulls you to his chest. You squeak surprised. “I said when I was done. And well…I’m far from that.”

You fucking knew it. It was way too good to be true. Chanyeol holds you tighter, his lips quickly tracing your jaw, a low noise escaping his throat. He hums, traveling further down. “Hmm, I waited your week, and you said on our wedding day I can have you all I’d like. Well baby what you didn’t say…was when.”

This makes your eyes widen, the exhilarating thought of fucking before the wedding both frightening you and turning you on. Just how could you have let this happen?! This whole time he had this planned! How did you not see it?

Your thoughts vanish as Chanyeol’s fingers dig into the curve of your arched back, his lips kissing every inch of your throat, his other hand at the nape of your neck. “Baby you don’t know how much I’ve wanted you…but this, oh this is so much better. The thought never tasted so sweet.” Chanyeol groans, his deep voice husky at your shoulder, it sends chills down your whole being.

You swallow deeply, your voice low. “God this is wrong,” Chanyeol acknowledges your fear but doesn’t entirely believe your words as he also notices the excitement hidden beneath.

To further prove his point he kisses you more feverly, sliding his tongue past your lips, a low moan erupting from you as his tongue met yours. It wasn’t fair how easily he could get you under his spell, making you crave him without needing your say so.

Helplessly you give into his charms, eagerly begging for more, arms around his neck, roughly pulling him down harder against your mouth. Your held back moans springing free.

Never had you realized how much you needed this- needed _him._ Your now regretting having waited a week because fuck how could you wait for this?

Chanyeol pulls back first, gasping for air, his dark eyes swarmed with the unsatisfied tension you’ve bestowed upon him. It was fucking breathtaking. You wanted to see more. It was you who leaned back in, doing just that. You didn’t want to ever stop.

Unconsciously your fiance walks you back to the bed, your kiss splitting when you lose your footing and fall atop of it. You giggle, fighting the dress to get on your knees, quickly reaching forward, pulling Chanyeol toward you by his belt loops. He chuckles, “I love seeing you all fired up, baby.”

You bite your lip, fumbling with his belt, “Yeah? Well I never should have waited, it was the stupidest decision I’ve ever made. You can run it in later.”

Chanyeol is quick to disagree. “I don’t know about that, I think I’m starting to like this side of you.”

You wouldn’t think so. This isn’t you, this was just your lust taking over.

Having finally undid his trousers you slide down his boxers, grabbing a hold of his dick. He watches you intently, awaiting. Gingerly you stroke him, moaning throaty at how hard he’d gotten. Although it never took him much to get up. Especially with you.

Chanyeol loudly gasps, a surprised “oh shit” falling from his tongue when you take him into your mouth. Slowly you glide your tongue up and down his cock, licking from balls to tip, hearing the intoxicating noises from above you, instructing that he craved more. 

You take his invitation, wrapping your lips completely around him, bobbing your head. He holds the side of your head, his own thrown back in the ecstasy that was engulfing him. You take his plead and suck him off at a quicker pace, your fingers digging into his thighs to hold yourself steady.

You moaned, “Fuck, (Y/N),” as he yanked at your hair. He pushes you further down his cock, his voice vocally loudly as you wantonly took him down your throat effortlessly, only lightly gagging, your lipstick smearing.

“God, you don’t realize how fucking sexy you are, taking my cock like this in your wedding gown.” He compliments, pulling you off his dick, giving you a moment of breath. You smile, Chanyeol leaning down to kiss you. You whined at his boldness, loving the fact that he didn’t care his dick was just there.

Chanyeol lifts you up slightly, guiding you on your back. He towers above you, conquering your mouth with his own. When he separated from you, your eyes follow his every move as he scurres through the layers of frill, you giggling. It was cute that he was struggling to find your pussy.

Gladly enough he gets through, gasping at what lied underneath. It makes him growl lowly, his hands running up your legs.

Chanyeol looks down at you hungrily. “Holy fuck! You know how much I love seeing you in stockings.” You lean up, running your hand through his hair, “I just know my baby well.” He beams at your answer, kissing you, yanking you forward atop his lap. 

You purr, feeling him rub his cock against your barness, thrusting up slowly sliding himself across your clit. You tossed your head back, his name helplessly falling off your tongue.

He watches you, turned on further at your pleasure filled looks. He makes sure to tell you too, sliding his cock more and more against you. Chanyeol burying his face in your neck, suckling at your skin, shuttering as your pussy drives him over the edge.

He gradually traces his hands up your thighs next, sliding his fingers through the straps of your garter belt, before squeezing your ass. “Ahhh, Chanyeol!” You whined, him biting you.

Your fiance couldn’t wait anymore as he hastily enters you, you both drowned in the ecstasy. “More, baby please.” You plead, his cock inside you not enough, you needed him to move, to give you the satisfaction you both been yearning for.

Chanyeol obliged, he didn’t go slow, he was already in too deep from waiting. Slow just couldn’t quench the burning desire he had within. You honestly couldn’t careless yourself, you needed this so badly, you needed his breath on your skin, his lips on yours, his cock endlessly rubbing across your tightened walls until you grew sore. 

Chanyeol holds you impossibly close, meeting your gaze as he slowly fucks you. You smile, tilting your head, kissing him again, for as long as you could. Which happened to not be very long, for as Chanyeol’s hips picked up in pace, both your voices rising in volume. At this point you didn’t care if someone heard you. 

You close your eyes the more pleasure that washes over you, your body numbing from the intensness of the situation. His own quivering from straining to keep his rhythm, but from how long it’s been before you’ve had any intimacy, knew he wouldn’t last much longer. But that was okay. You want to believe he needed this more than you.

You cup your fiance’s face in your hands, meeting his lips. He gasps loudly, his body trembling as he reaches his desired end. You moan yourself, feeling him cum inside you, eagerly thankful that for once he reached satisfaction first.

Chanyeol pants against your lips, his breaths ragged and rough, sweaty forehead rested against yours. “I love you, (Y/N),” You smile, running your fingers through his hair.

Your mouth opens, ready to speak but someone else beats you to it. “(Y/N), its time, c'mon lets get you marr….!” Your friend immediately stopped short, seeing just what was going on. You and Chanyeol look her way, not even fazed by her sudden appearance.

She gasps, turning around. “I am _so_ sorry, (Y/N), I-I didn’t know you was…uh were…you know.” You chuckle. “I was just coming to inform you that they’re ready for you. S-should I tell them to wait a little bit longer?”

A grin rises on Chanyeol’s face. “Yes, tell them the bride is getting her wedding gifts early. It’ll only take about another 20 minutes or so, okay?”

Frantically you see your friend nod, “Right,” Hastily she begins to walk out but Chanyeol adds. “Oh and close the door, we don’t need anymore interruptions, you understand right?” She doesn’t argue.

You look back to your fiance. “Will they wait though?”

“Baby, I’m paying for this wedding they better. Now I have 20 minutes to get my wife off, just how does she want it?”

You hum, “Surprise me.”


End file.
